


We Keep This Love In A Photograph

by Ayecaptnswan



Series: Their Ducklings [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluffy Ending, Original Swan Jones babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayecaptnswan/pseuds/Ayecaptnswan
Summary: Aoife questions her mother on the wedding photo she found of Emma and Killian, spotting something about her father she didn't notice before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own absolutely nothing, except the plot for this story. I don't own OUAT, any of its cast or characters. I own NOTHING.
> 
> We Keep This Love In A Photograph
> 
> 3rd Person

"Mommy?" A little voice pops up as Emma was stirring her coffee slowly, relaxing in the peaceful atmosphere of her home.

The house was quiet for the first time in what seemed like ages, Killian and Liam having gone on a father-son bonding trip on the Jolly while Emma was at home with Aoife.

Of course, Emma had planned a fun day for them, but it utterly failed because the place she had intended on taking Aoife to was closed, and so instead Emma had planned to go through the photo albums.

Aoife loves photos, she loves looking at them, taking them, posing for them. Anything to do with a photo and Aoife will be ready with her giant, toothy smile, posing and making Emma laugh.

Naturally, Killian loves it because it means his tiny daughter is still as innocent and childish as she always has been, rather her taking a million photos on his phone than dating boys.

"Yes, sweetie?" Emma questions softly, popping her spoon in her mouth to suck it clean, before throwing it in the washing bowl with a clatter following.

Within seconds of her turning her head to aim properly, her daughter is perched on the stool next to her and pushing a photo towards her. "Is this you and daddy?" She asks softly, before shoving her thumb in her mouth.

Emma peeks at the image, and smiles fondly, nodding. "Yup, that's daddy and me on our wedding day." She takes her daughters thumb from her mouth. "See? Mama's wearing a white dress, and brides wear a white dress when they get married."

Aoife smiles softly, nodding, and blushes. "You look pretty." She says softly. "Like a Pwincess." She whispers excitedly. "Are you mama?"

With a giggle, Emma shakes her head. "No, baby, mama's not a Princess, just mama." She grins, and looks down at the photo, stroking her husband's face, thinking about how happy they both were on that day, happiness that had only grown since then. "People said daddy looked like a Prince, but he ignored it."

Aoife looks slightly surprised, but then she remembers. "Cause daddy's a-a-a Lie-"

"Lieutenant?" Emma provides helpfully, to which Aoife nods, before sucking her thumb again much to Emma's dismay. "Nope, daddy is a Captain remember? He used to be Lieutenant."

Nodding quickly, Aoife grins. "Yeah, mama! You have photos?" She questions her and Emma nods, before walking to the high shelf that's the perfect height so their babies won't hit their heads on it, but can still see what is up there.

"Yup, of course, we have photos. Mama was so proud of daddy when he became Captain." Emma tells her softly, grabbing the framed photo of her husband accepting his Captaincy. "You won't remember because it was only two months before we got married, but I'm still proud of him."

It's true, she had never been prouder of him than at that moment when he was accepting his title. He had lost so much, given up so much so that he could be in the Navy, and Emma knew how much he wanted to be Captain. To be the same as his brother before he died, something she knows he blames himself for.

But she won't reminisce on the sad side, only the happy, proud, memories. She has so many of them now to look back on.

"I proud too, mama!" Aoife exclaims happily, looking at the two photos together. "Mama?"

Emma hums, glancing at her baby, and stroke a stray hair from her face. "Yeah?"

"Daddy looks happier with you," Aoife claims, smiling joyfully, and Emma looks at both of the photos again, noticing the little girl is right, he does look so much happier with her.

She'll have to ask about that.

* * *

That night she does ask and is happy to find herself not disappointed by the reply.

Slipping under the covers of their bed, Emma watches Killian get undressed, smirking at the sight of his blush even after all these years. "Killy?" She questions, grinning when he feigns irritation. "Come sit." She pats the spot next to her and giggles at his worried glance. "You're not in trouble."

With that, he seems happier to sit, and perches beside her, questioning look in his eyes. "What's going on, Swan?" He asks softly, wrapping and arm around her. "Everything okay?"

Emma pulls out of his arms to grab two copies from a photo album of the photos from earlier. "Look at these." She requests softly, passing them both to him gently, and he does as she asks.

"Okay…" He chuckles, and shrugs at the photos, but can't help his fond smile at their wedding. "What's wrong? Did you have a stray hair you only just noticed or something?" He grins before he goes pale and looks at the photos again. _"Did I?"_ He asks in fake horror.

"No," She nudges his ribs with her elbow gently. "You look a lot happier in our wedding photo then you did accepting your title. You worked your entire life to be a Captain, yet you looked twenty times happier marrying me. I'm flattered, but why?"

Looking a little surprised by her question, he grins. "You're seriously asking me how I could be happier on the wedding of myself and the love of my life over me accepting a title."

She shrugs, blushing. "When you put it that way I sound silly."

"Emma, love, can I tell you something?" He asks softly, stroking her hand gently, and she nods quickly. "I…well I was far happier at our wedding because I…"

"You?" She questions softly.

"I much prefer the title of husband to that of Captain." He blushes, and ducks his head, making her smile wide. "I would take being your husband over being a Captain every day of my life."

She cups his face in her hand gently; thumb moving to stroke her cheek. "I love you, husband." She whispers with a grin.

He chuckles and smiles softly as he leans his cheek into her hand. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I wrote this in about fifty minutes! :)


End file.
